familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jamui district
Jamui is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India. The district was formed as a District on 21 February 1991 as a result of its separation from Munger district. It is located at a longitude of 86° 13'E and the latitude is 24° 55'N. History Various literature indicates the fact that Jamui was known as Jambhiyaagram. According to Jainism, the 24th Tirthankar lord Mahavir got divine knowledge in Jambhiyagram situated on the bank of river named Ujjihuvaliya. Another place of a divine light of Lord Mahavir was also traced as "Jrimbhikgram "on the bank of Rijuvalika river which resembles Jambhiyagram Ujjhuvaliya. The Hindi translation of the words Jambhiya and Jrimbhikgram is Jamuhi which is doveloped in the recent time as Jamui. With the prassage of time, the river Ujhuvaliya /Rijuvalika is supposed to be deoveloped as the river Ulai and as such both the place are still found in Jamui . The Ulai river is still flowing nearby Jamui. The old name of Jamui has been traced as Jambhubani in a copper plate which has been kept in Patna Museum. This plate clarifies that in the 12th century, Jambudani was today's Jamui. Thus, the two ancient names as Jambhiyagram and Jambubani prove that this district was important as a religious place for Jains and it was also a place of Gupta dynasty in the 19th century, the historian Buchanan also visited this place in 1811 and found the historical facts. According to other historians Jamui was also famous in the era of Mahabharata. According to available literature, Jamui was related to Gupta and Pala rulers before 12th century. But after that this place became famous for Chandel rulers. Prior to Chandel Raj, this place was ruled by Nigoria, who was defeated by Chandels and the dynasty of Chandels founded in 13th century. The kingdom of Chandels spread over the whole of Jamui. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Jamui district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Indonesia's Yamdena Island. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Jamui one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions # No. of Police District 1 # No. of Sub-Divisions 1 # No. of Blocks 10 # No. of Circles 10 # No. of Police Stations 28 # No. of Panchayats 153 # No. of Villages 1,506 Demographics According to the 2011 census Jamui district has a population of 1,756,078, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 273rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 25.54 %. Jamui has a sex ratio of 921 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 62.16 %. Transport Jamui Railway Station, station code JMU, is one of the major railway stations in Danapur division of East Central Railway. Jamui is connected to metropolitan areas of India, by the Delhi-Kolkata Main Line via Mugalsarai-Patna route which runs along the historic Grand Trunk road. Jamui Station serves the headquarters of Jamui district in the Indian state of Bihar. Railways and roads are the main means of transport in the region.The Jamui railway station is in Howrah-Patna-Mughalsarai main line. Most of the Patna, Barauni bound express trains coming from Howrah, Sealdah, Ranchi, Tatanagar stop here. Culture Museum Chandrashekhar Singh Sangrahalay Founded on 16 March 1983. Total number of archaeological remains in this museum is 178. Various statues of Lord Vishnu, Lord Bhudha,. Goddess Uma, Durga, Surya, ancient rocks and terracotta seals etc. are available. Music The musical tradition of the district was rich in the past and is getting enriched in present times also. The name of Sri Rudranarayan Singh, retd. headmaster deserves to be included in those personalities who have been responsible for enriching the cultural life of the common people of Jamui, by spreading the cultural values by means of classical music. In the past two the decades Sri Bajrang Lal Gupta has worked as an A.I.R. artist of light classical music. Sri Jyotrindra Kumar, Dr. Anjubala, Smt.Sujata Kumari, Kumar Amitabh, Sri Chandan Gupta, Sri Shailesh Kumar, Smt. Abha Singh, Sri Anil Pathak etc. are making a significant contribution towards the upliftment of music in Jamui district. Literature Jamui has been a fertile ground for man of literature and poets. Dr.Prof.Awadh Kishore Sinha, Dr.Shyamanand Prasad have held the flag of literature high. This has been ably kept up and continued by young poets and writers such as Prof Dr. Jagrup Prasad, Prof. Dr. Sunil Yadav, Prof. Sukhdev Thakur, Prof. Prabhat Sarsij, Dr. Giridhar Acharya, Prof. Brajnandan Modi. Jamui has the literary effort of Pt. Jagannath Pd.Chaturvedi. Beginning with his Majesty Rameshwar Pd. Singh up to Kumar Ranbir Singh comprises a long list of ancient poet of the district, who wrote in Braj Bhasha. The contributions of more recent poets like BraJ Vallabh Chaturbedi, Smt. Kishori, Late Kiran Ji, Tripurari Singh Matwala, Deverendra Malaypuri, Prabhat Sarsij, Vinay Asham. Flora and fauna In 1987 Jamui district became home to the Nagi Dam Wildlife Sanctuary, which has an area of . It is also home to the Nakti Dam Wildlife Sanctuary, which was established in 1987 and has an area of . Sports Jamui District is progressing very fast in the field of Sports and Games. The organizations like Jamui district Amateur Athletics Association, District Football Association, District Women Football Association, District Cricket Association, District Kabaddi Association etc. are actively participating in promotion. of games and sports. The existence of such large number of associations and organizations concerned with such a large variety of sports & games points to the vitality, interest & involvement of the local people in these fields. The leadership provided by Lt. Parasnath Bariyar, Tapeshwar Pd. Bariyar, Hoda Sahed, Kamta Pd. Singh, Nathu Ram,Kaushal Kumar Yadav and Kedar Pd. Singh in field of sports and games had raised the position of Jamui to the state level as early as two or three decades ago. Recently 1st District Level Athletics Meet, 11th State Level President Cup Football Tournament, Late Shukra Das Cricket Tournament has been organized successfully. There are two stadiums namely Jamui Stadium, Jamui & Kumar Surendra Pratap Singh Stadium, Gidhaur and one Special Area Game Centre at Gidhaur in the district.Jamui's people never forget Lt Shree Digvijay Singh's contribution to make this Stadium. References External links * Jamui Information Portal Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Jamui district